The End of a Legend
by The Raccoon Goon
Summary: Asami's pissed about Mako and Korra, and she's out for revenge. Will this be the end of Korra?
1. Prologue

**The End of a Legend**

**Prologue**

After finally restoring the ability to bend the elements to the last bender affected by Amon, Avatar Korra fell into a nice, deep sleep.


	2. Part I

**Part I**

"Korra? Korra, baby, wake up!" Mako shouts frantically.

I wake up suddenly. I open my eyes, but it's still dark. I'm blindfolded. "What's going on here?!" I cry out. "Where am I?! Who is responsible for this!?"

A metal door opens and it sounds like a woman in heels walks in. "I am."

"I-is that…?" I begin to ask.

"Asami?!" Mako says, startled.

"Yes, it is I," Asami answers.

"What are you doing?! Why did you bring us here?!" Mako asks. "I demand answers!"

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" I ask.

"Korra, you and I are gonna have some girl time," Asami says in a sweetly evil tone. "Which means no boys allowed." I sit up and use seismic sense just in time to see Asami grab Mako by the wrists. She forces him into a chair, his wrists bound together behind the chair. She kicks the chair and focuses her attention towards me.

She pushes me very hard and I am sent flying. I hit the wall and land on my right leg. I can't see anything now.

"Asami, what are you doing?" Mako shouts.

"Something I should have done long ago," she replies.

I feel something sharp go in to my chest. I feel excruciating pain along with blood trickling down my body.

"KORRA!" I hear Mako shout from his chair.

Asami kicks me in the face and I lose consciousness.

_Half an hour later…_

"Finally," Asami says. "She's dead." She walks towards Mako, kicking Korra out of her way.

"Asami, you monster!" Mako shouts. "Why in the world would you do that?!"

"Ah, shut up," Asami says. "The world's better off without her." She leans over and puts her hands on Mako's lap. "And _you're_ better off with _me_."

"What?!" Mako asks very Tenzin-like. "You did all of this so you and I would get back together?!"

Asami nods. She is grinning in a very creepy manner. One could compare her with the former Princess Azula.

"You're sick! No way would I ever date you, especially after this!"

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do then," Asami says. She pulls out her gun and shoots Mako in the head. "That's what you get for messing with Asami Sato."


	3. Part II

**Part II**

Pabu licks my face and I wake up. "What is it, boy?" I ask him.

He turns his head in the direction of Mako's bed. It's empty. Ninety-nine percent of the time Mako gets up earlier than me, except this time it's three a.m. and if there wasn't trouble, my trusty fire ferret wouldn't have bothered me about it. I pet his back. "Thanks, Pabu."

I quickly put on my clothes and dash out of the air temple. When I reach the doors, Tenzin is standing in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Okay, first of all, why the heck are you awake this early in the morning?" I ask the Air Nomad.

"I'm always awake at three a.m. I do tai chi and meditate about how attractive Lin – I mean, my wife, is," he explains.

"Weird," I say. "So anyway, the reason I'm up is because Pabu was licking my face and then Mako wasn't in bed and I—"

"That's enough," Tenzin says. "Let's go find your brother."

We search high and low for an hour. "_Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain. Secret secret secret secret tunnel yeah!_" I sing.

"Please, don't sing," Tenzin says.

"Sorry, I had that song stuck in my head since we started searching. I don't know why, though," I explain.

"Wait a moment! Secret tunnel… through the mountain… BRAIN BLAST!" Tenzin shouts.

"Brain blast?" I ask.

Tenzin gasps. "You never saw Jimmy Neutron?!"

"What's that?"

"It's only the best NickToon other than Avatar!"

"NickToon?"

"It was before your time."

This guy's crazy. "Okay then. So what was your 'brain blast'?"

"Oh yeah. We should look in Hiroshi Sato's secret tunnel."

"Okay."

We walk to the former Equalist's workshop and go down the secret door leading to the secret tunnel. Tenzin stays upstairs and stands guard.

"That's what you get for messing with Asami Sato."

I am speechless. I can't move from where I stand. This is worse than when Mako and Korra kissed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Korra beaten and bruised, presumably dead as well. Asami turns around.

"Oh shit," she mutters. "Bolin, this isn't what it looks like!" Asami tosses the gun behind her.

I still can't talk. I am overwhelmed with so many emotions at once. Sadness for the death my brother and best friend/love of my life, fury at Asami, hatred for Asami, horror at Asami's actions, and loneliness because now Pabu is all I have. This must have been how Mako felt when he witnessed that mugger kill Mom and Dad. I run.

"Bolin, what's going on? What's down there?" Tenzin asks me.

I ignore him. I keep running until I am on the front yard of the Sato mansion and trip. I stay on the ground and start crying. Tenzin kneels down and puts his hand on my back.

"Bolin, what happened?" he asks.

"Asami's down there," I tell him. "She… she-she killed…"

"Spit it out, Bolin. _Who did she kill_?"

"SHE KILLED MAKO AND KORRA!" I shout. I break down and start crying again.

Tenzin gasps. "What?!"

I sniffle and look up at him. "Do I really need to say it again?"

"No, no, I heard you the first time. I'm just surprised. I didn't think she would take such extreme measures."

"You better be more than just surprised! Korra and Mako are f***ing dead!"

"No need for such strong language."

"Shut up, Tenzin! Why are you focused on my language when your student and friend, not to mention she's the goddamn Avatar, was just MURDERED by some snobby rich girl who was jealous of her relationship with my brother? Oh yeah, by the way, SHE KILLED HIM TOO! I SAW HER SHOOT HIM WITH MY OWN EYES!" The tears are uncontrollable. I can barely breathe anymore.

Tenzin rubs my back and gently shushes me. "Calm down, Bolin. Right now, I think it is best to take you back to the air temple. We'll let the police handle the homicides."

"No! I want to kill Asami! I want her to pay for her terrible misdeeds!"

"No, you need to grieve in a much less violent way."

"SCREW GRIEVING! ASAMI'S GOING TO BURN IN HELL!" I jump to my feet and make a mad dash for the workshop. Tenzin chases after me, shouting my name, but I don't care. He's much too old to catch up with me.

"Asami Sato," I say when I reach the death place of my two best friends. "You are as horrible a person as your father!" I use the metalbending techniques Lin has been teaching me to throw a piece of the wall at her.

She gasps. "You wouldn't."

"But I just did," I say with a smirk.

Asami pulls out her gun and shoots at me. I narrowly dodge the bullet and metalbend an armor suit around me.

"Bu-bu-but _how_?" Asami stutters in confusion. "These walls are made of platinum! You can't metalbend platinum!"

"Well, obviously, I can."

She shoots more bullets but I dodge most of them and the ones I don't just bounce off my metal suit. Eventually Asami runs out of bullets, but I don't run out of metal. She gasps, then shouts, "Oh HELL naw!"

"Oh hell yes," I respond. I use some metal from my armor and bind her with it. I make the platinum squeeze her tighter and tighter so she can't breathe. I'm about to kill her when Tenzin runs in, dress – I mean, 'traditional Air Nomad clothing' flapping. The old geezer's out of breath.

"Stop – right – there – Bolin," he says while trying to catch his breath.

I let her go, but keep her confined with the metal. "Tenzin, she's a murderer. She just shot at me like, seven times."

"I know, but if you kill her, you're in a lot of trouble as well," Tenzin points out. "Let the police take care of it. By now she's probably getting the death penalty."

"Okay," I say. "But if she _does_ get the death penalty, I wanna be the one to kill her."

"That could be arranged." Tenzin reaches his arm out to me. "Now come on, the cops are on their way."

Tenzin takes me back to the air temple. I go back to the room Mako and I have been sharing, sit on my bed, and cry again. Pabu tries to comfort me but his efforts are in vain. I look over at Mako's bed and see Dad's red scarf hanging off the side of it. After Mom and Dad died, Mako only took it off to sleep. It was the last thing of our parents we had left. Now, it's the last thing of my entire family I have left.

Everyone I love is gone. Why can't I be with them? Wait a minute, that's genius! I _can_ be with them! I bid Pabu a final farewell and open the window. I prepare to jump out, end it all, to be with my family and Korra, until someone opens the door.

"Bolin, I have something to tell y—WHAT IN THE NAME OF AANG ARE YOU DOING?!" Tenzin shouts. He runs across the room and pulls my away from the windowsill.

"Tenzin, everyone I love is dead. Mako, my parents, even Korra. I have nothing left to live for. Please, let me join them," I tell Tenzin.

"No, I will not let you end your own life. I came up here to tell you that Asami attacked the police officers that came to arrest her and escaped. I must go because they requested some backup, but I am going to bring some Air Acolytes up here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

The Acolytes stand guard outside my door and in front of the windows. Tenzin forbids me from leaving the room until further notice. I wish I was out there looking for Asami. I want to put her to justice.

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot halfway through the fight scene that Hiroshi's workshop was made of platinum and you can't metalbend that. :P So I guess Bolin's a very good metalbender. Or Lin's a very good teacher. Probably the latter.  
**


	4. Part III

**Part III**

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," I apologize to the remaining policemen and their backup. "One of the victim's brother attempted suicide."

"It's no problem, Councilman Tenzin," Chief Saikhan says.

There are about eight officers. The backup consists of me, the other members of Republic City's council, and… Lin?

"Lin!" I exclaim. I rub her large belly. "You can't go out there and fight; you could have the baby any minute now!"

"Isn't she a little old to be pregnant?" an officer questions. "I mean, seriously, shouldn't she be starting menopause by now?"

"You better shut up before I kick your ass," Lin threatens. She sure is sexy when she's mad. Oh! Did I say Lin? I meant Pema. She turns to me. "Tenzin, I can still fight! Watch!" She gets ready to metalbend the policeman who made the menopause comment when water drips out of her metal outfit.

Everyone gasps. "Oh my Yue! Somebody take Lin back to Air Temple Island! Pema will help her deliver the baby there," I order.

Lin shoots me a pleading look. "You won't be there?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, Lin, but it's my duty to Republic City to find this young woman and bring her to justice. She tortured Korra to death. I feel like as her mentor and friend, I should help avenge her death," I answer.

"But is Pema really the best person to deliver this baby?"

"I know, I know, but I'm not going to let you travel across the city to the hospital with a killer on the loose."

"Fair enough."

The officer who mentioned menopause volunteers to take Lin back to the island. Lin isn't too happy about it, but we need everyone else to find Asami. He escorts her out of the meeting room and the rest of us pile into the police van.

The next twenty minutes consist of hopeless searching for this girl. We eventually find her in the park. Asami spots us and bolts. We follow her on foot, but she's incredibly fast and the policemen can't keep up. I remember an airbending trick my father taught me as a child that enables me to run with super speed. I don't use it often because it's hard to control, but I have no chance. We run to a cliff and I almost run off it. Stupid lack of control. On the bright side, there's no escape for the Sato girl now. She sees this and panics.

"Asami, save yourself the effort and surrender now," I tell her.

She says nothing.

"I don't want to fi—" She kicks me in the stomach. I know that if I use airbending that she will just fall to her doom, and that's not what I want. I hope that the traditional fighting that my Uncle Sokka attempted to teach me will do. It is just enough to hold her off until the police arrive. The murderous teen looks worried for a moment, but then takes her fighting stance.

One officer scoffs. "Is she for real?"

"It seems you have underestimated me, just like everyone else. Did I mention I single-handedly killed my ex-boyfriend and the _Avatar_? And I'm willing to kill every single one of you," Asami says.

"Asami, I will tell you one more time. Just surrender now and we won't have to do this," I say. "Is this what you really want? If it is, you're just as bad as your father, maybe even worse."

This seems to strike something inside the young heiress. "I… I killed Mako… and Korra, my only friend… I'm-I'm a monster…" she says quietly. A single tear rolls down her face as she spreads out her arms and falls backwards off the cliff.

We all go to the edge of the cliff and see her fall. There's no way she survived. I let the metalbenders deal with the problem. I need to get to Lin.

"Do you need me to get anything else, Mom?" Jinora asks.

"No dear," answers Pema.

"Lin, do you need anything? More water, perhaps?"

"No," Lin replied. "I'll be fine."

Pema turns around to see me standing there. "Oh, hello there, Tenzin," she greets me. "You're just in time. Lin only needs one last push."

I walk over to the women and nearly trip over Rohan, who's just crawling around on the floor.

"Why is he just on the floor like this?" I ask.

Jinora scoops up the one-year-old and steps out of the way. Pema tells Lin it's time to push again.

"One… two… oh, the baby's out," she says. She places the infant in its mother's arms. "It's a healthy baby boy."

Everyone gathers around as the little Beifong opens his gray eyes. Jinora almost drops Rohan in shock. Pema looks as if she's about to kill me.

"TEEEEENZIIIIIIN!"

Oh Yue, I'm dead. "Um… I can explain."

_**A few years later…**_

"Daddy, look at my earthbending!" little Moru cried out.

I sighed. Ever since Lin started teaching him earthbending, he's been telling me to watch him nonstop. "Okay, just one more time."

Moru stomped the ground and raised a piece of the earth around him. He punched the air to move the rock, and a little flame came out of his fist.


End file.
